


Fire's Sting

by crashlandthetardis (artificertary)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, bilbo listens, ed sheeran is a god and i love him, sort of a song fic, thorin sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificertary/pseuds/crashlandthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired in part by Ed Sheeran's song, "I See Fire" </p>
<p>Bilbo hears Thorin singing and for the first time, sees the king as he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire's Sting

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around in my head for a while now. All credit for song lyrics goes to Ed Sheeran.

The company of Thorin Oakenshield had been traveling with little rest for almost a week, and although no one would admit it, they were all steadily becoming exhausted. It was a blessing for everyone involved when Thorin decided they were going to make camp and rest. Their meager supper left much to be desired, especially for the former resident of Bag End, who had resigned himself to always feeling a little too hungry.  


Mr. Bilbo Baggins wouldn’t admit it to himself, but he found Thorin to be interesting. He knew, deep down that this would most likely end poorly, it would be improper to hold such regard for one so high above him. Bilbo found that he couldn’t help noticing things, no matter how hard he tried not to. He had noticed through many weeks of traveling that Thorin spoke very little, and when he did, it was to give orders or reprimand one of his nephews. Bilbo had noticed Thorin’s gaze drift over him often, not really seeing Bilbo, looking almost through him. This gave Bilbo the opportunity to truly look at Thorin, and see the weight and pain of the years of disappointment and regret that burdened him. It bothered Bilbo to see what would almost be called brokenness in one that was supposed to be so mighty.  


After a while telling old tales and adventures around the dwindling fire, the group of dwarves and the singular hobbit all put out their bedrolls, and drifted blissfully into much needed sleep. A small shout woke Bilbo with a start; he sat up and looked around frantically for the cause of the noise and, finding none, sank back into his bedroll. His gaze fell upon the stars and he marveled at their clarity and number. He felt a sudden burn deep in his chest for the comfort and familiarity of his home in Bag End. The stars looked much the same, Bilbo decided, and a small smile formed. A flickering brightness caught Bilbo’s eye, he turned over to have a better look. The fire had been brought back to life, and the unmistakable figure of Thorin Oakenshield rested at its side. Bilbo thought it strange that Thorin had woken and went to the fire, just as he was about to say something, he was stopped by humming and the soft singing of the company’s leader, 

‘Oh misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brother’s soul  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watch over Durin’s son. ‘

Bilbo paused and listened, this wasn’t a song like the others that the dwarves had sung, it was desperate and sad, lonely and musing. 

‘If this is to end in fire  
Then we shall all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night  
Calling out father, stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side.  
And if we should die tonight  
Then we shall all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time  
Calling out father, prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side.  
Desolation comes upon the sky. ‘

Thorin’s posture had slowly deteriorated from tall and strong to hunched over and vulnerable. Bilbo sat up in his bedroll again and looked around at his companions; none had stirred or shifted because of Thorin’s singing. Getting up as carefully and quietly as possible, Bilbo crept towards Thorin. He wasn’t really sure what he intended to do, since he was fairly positive Thorin would not look upon him too kindly if he happened to see Bilbo. 

‘Now I see fire, inside the mountain,  
I see fire burning the trees  
And I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze.  
And I hope you’ll remember me. ‘

Bilbo stopped, and it occurred to him quite suddenly that it was Thorin that had woken him earlier, and that Thorin must have nightmares. The unseeing look that came into Thorin’s eyes made more sense now. He was haunted by the loss of his home and people, it wasn’t enough that he had to remember it every waking moment; Thorin had to dream of it as well. 

‘Oh should my people fall  
Surely I’ll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame  
Calling out father, hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side.  
Desolation comes upon the sky.  
Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I hope you’ll remember me. ‘

Thorin cradled his head in his hands; Bilbo suddenly held the overwhelming desire to sit and try to comfort the dwarven king. 

‘And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns then,  
My brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out.  
Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire burning the trees  
I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze. ‘

Thorin’s voice cracked and faltered, the words echoed and faded, leaving the great king alone. Bilbo walked forward with more purpose, and in doing so, accidently jostled a stone out of place. The leaves rustled and Thorin turned his head, his sad eyes finding that of the hobbit. Bilbo went and sat cautiously next to Thorin, unsure of himself, now that he was caught. Thorin gazed down at the hobbit and for what seemed like the first time, truly looked into Bilbo’s eyes. Bilbo saw the hurt and sorrow in his knowing eyes. The hand of a hobbit found that of a dwarf. The pair looked into the fire, and Bilbo was surprised to hear a continuation of the song. 

‘I see fire, you know I saw a city burning  
I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin  
And I see fire, burn auburn on the mountain side. ‘

Thorin let the last word fade out, and for a long while looked into the fire once more. Bilbo kept steady pressure on Thorin’s hand, reminding him that he was here, that he was not facing this alone. Thorin eventually looked down at Bilbo, his gaze held a steadiness that was enough to reassure Bilbo. Thorin didn’t speak, nor did Bilbo. It was as though they both knew that words weren’t to be found or needed, it was enough for Thorin to let Bilbo know a part of him that had been kept hidden for so long. Bilbo tightened his grip on Thorin’s hand and felt the pressure returned. Bilbo resolved himself to be the one that Thorin could trust and depend upon. After all, a king may feel fire’s sting, but he doesn’t have to bear it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you enjoyed this, and if you havent, you definitely need to listen to the song "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
